KalEl Potter
by BYoshi1993
Summary: Harry Potter is Kal-El of Krypton. He came to Earth was discovered by the Potter family. He was raised with them until Voldemort killed them and went to the Dursleys. How will this change affect the Harry Potter and Smallville Universes? Smallville/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Kal-El Potter**

**By: BYoshi1993**

**Summary: Harry Potter is Kal-El of Krypton. He came to Earth was discovered by the Potter family and was magically adopted by them, thus taking on a few of their characteristics. He was raised with them until Voldemort came and he was placed with his magic hating relatives. Now seven years later, this is his story.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter, also known as Kal-El but not to anyone of Earth that was alive, was unusual. On the surface he looked to be a smaller-than-usual, young child with messy black hair and innocent emerald eyes, but if one were to look underneath they would find a multitude of differences that made Harry Potter special.

Ever since he was little, he had been able to do extraordinary things. He could run faster than a speeding car, had the strength of ten men, and developed near invulnerability, all before he had turned seven. He had of course kept all of his abilities a secret from his relatives, fearing their reaction. Now as a seven going on eight year old, Harry had discovered something even more unusual, but not completely unexpected, than any other ability he had. He preferred to refer to it as magic. He had discovered he could teleport wherever he wanted with just a thought, a bit of concentration, and some magic. He had discovered this ability while at school running from his cousin, Dudley, and his gang of fellow miscreants. While running, he found himself in an alleyway between two buildings. As his cousin was nearly coming around the bend, he wished himself away and found himself on top of the school roof confused and scared, where he was found by the school janitor an hour later.

Since that incident Harry has been locked in the house, rather in his room, the cupboard under the stairs. Now, one would assume with Harry's magnificent powers he could break out easily, but his is not so. It was not that he was unable to break out, it's just that after he did it the first time, his Uncle, not knowing that it was intentional and chalked it up to being a one-time, abnormal accident, threatened to send him to an orphanage, a place he had heard horror stories about, a place where he didn't want to go to. And while he did not love his relatives, he didn't hate them either and was forced to comply with their demands. Since then he had decided against showing his relatives any more of his powers, or anyone else for that matter, for fear of being sent to an orphanage or be examined like the older kids in school do to the frogs in science class.

While in the cupboard, he had discovered yet another ability. This power was the power to change his body. He discovered it before he found his "teleporting" ability when his Aunt Petunia had shaved nearly all of his hair off, nearly because she had left just enough to cover his "freakish scar," as his Aunt had always muttered. While fearing his schoolmates' reactions to his new hair "style," he sat on his cot wishing for it to be the way it was before. After a few moments thinking about how he looked before the haircut, he had discovered his hair had grew back. Surprisingly, he was not punished for his "freakishness," his Uncle Vernon's favorite phrase to describe everything unusual that happened around Harry.

Now here he was, still trying to figure out his transforming ability. The reason for this is because his cupboard was a bit…tight nowadays. It was big enough when he was five, but now that he was nearly eight it just didn't work out. While a normal child would ask for a different room, Harry couldn't because the first rule he learned since arriving on the Dursley's doorstep was don't ask questions. This unfortunate discovery was made when he questioned his Aunt on how he had gotten his scar, which he was silently fond of. He remembered that she snarled in disgust and screeched, "Your drunken, good for nothing parents died in a car crash leaving us _respectable_ people with you! Don't ask questions!" That was the end of questions in the Dursley's household for Harry Potter.

Harry examined his small cupboard. He found a few spiders, a small-mouse, and various garments scattered around the small enclosure. The emerald-eyed child was used to the little critters that liked to scurry around his "room" and had learned to live with them. The four-by-four foot enclosure had a small cot where he slept, a ragged blanket that looked like a rag with holes, a vacuum cleaner, various cleaning utensils, and the accompanying chemicals: bleach, glass cleaner, laundry detergent, etc. If the items were relocated to somewhere else, he could sleep somewhat comfortably, but with them it was near impossible, which brings Harry's dilemma to be all the more clearer.

The young, superhuman child concentrated on what he wanted and began to shrink. His hands started to grow smaller as did his feet, his torso shrank and his face became rounder to that of a younger child, and his internal organs shrank to be proportional to his body. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that the cupboard was a bit bigger than it was before, something he never considered would be possible.

'I did it!' Harry thought, but his small victory was cut short with his cupboard door opening and his Uncle's shout.

"Get out here boy and fix us dinner you ungrateful freak!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," replied Harry monotonously.

Harry walked out into the living room. On the shelves were pictures of Dudley and his various exploits at zoos and theme parks with his parents and friends for his birthday, Christmas, and even just because the Dursleys felt like going out. There were no pictures of Harry. No proof that another child lived with the family. He was always left at Mrs. Figg's house. Mrs. Figg was a lady absolutely obsessed with cats. Every time Harry came to stay while the Dursley family was away, she forced him to sit down with her and talk about her endless number of cats she has or had, each with a picture and an hour long story. Harry guessed that they weren't even half way through the picture album. The room was immaculate with not a spot of dust or dirt to be seen all done by Harry's labor.

In the kitchen the family was assembled at the dining table. Harry's Aunt Petunia, a person not even comparable to a flower of any kind, physically, mentally, or emotionally, was sipping her tea. She had a long neck, unusually so, and a tall, skinny frame. She often liked to spy on the neighbors for any "juicy" gossip she could talk with her "book club" that met at her house biweekly. Her Husband, Vernon, on the other hand, had hardly any neck to speak of, a large mustache, and an exceptionally hefty frame. His cousin, Dudley, also called "Sweetums" or "popkin" by his Aunt, was built as well, or as bad, as his father. He had an average face with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, a large frame near the size of a baby hippo, and multiple chins.

Harry, still as small as a five year old, went unnoticed by his relative and started dinner. He changed back into and eight year old discreetly, his relative too caught up in their own devices, for the longer reach, and he made fried chicken from at least four full chickens, mashed potatoes and gravy, and a salad for his Aunt, and array of bread ranging from rolls to garlic bread. There was enough food for a Thanksgiving feast, but it was quickly devoured by the two Dursley pigs, leaving nothing but scraps for Harry and tap from the sink. When the three Dursleys were finished with their meal, they left for the living room to watch the tele, while Harry was left with the dishes. When he was done with the dishes, he swabbed the kitchen with a sponge and chemicals from his cupboard and took out the trash. Afterwards, he returned to the cupboard after his Aunt's usual inspection of his work was found satisfactory.

When inside, he heard a click, signaling he was stuck inside until morning, and it was safe for him to change back into his five year old self. The young boy practiced changing various parts of his body, making them longer or shorter, older or younger, and even changing the colour of his hair and skin. When he was done, he looked like a complete clown, right down to the white face and red nose. He changed back into his normal looking younger self and went to sleep on his cot, waiting for the next day for school, chores, and if he was lucky, time to experiment with his powers.

**A/N: Okay that's it. This is my new idea, and I'm actually happy with the outcome. This idea came to me while actually watching Smallville and slowly became annoyed at Clark, Lana, Lex, Chloe, and everyone else, so I make my own "Clark" and added Harry Potter into the mix. And Presto! Kal-El Potter. I think that the next chapter will be a time skip to the future; I don't really know to when. The reason for Harry metamorph abilities will be explained later. The reason I had him de-age himself was because I could and don't understand why I've never seen it in a story before so…I've got dibs. :D Anyway, tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Years just flew by, and Harry Potter was nearing his eleventh birthday, in a few days time, and he was locked away in his cupboard again. That meant that he was still forced to take on his younger form, that of a five year old. That after a long time of practice, whenever he went into his cupboard he could easily swift into that form, as he wouldn't fit otherwise.

Over time, Harry had matured physically as well as intellectually. He usually stood at four foot, five inches but as of now stood, if he could, at three foot, four inches, barely past a metre. In his usual form he still had his messy black hair, which seemed to have become even more disarrayed. His face had lost the baby fat over the years, revealing a defined face with high cheekbones similar to that of an aristocrat. Now if Harry was open about his intelligence, he would have been considered a genius, not human genius, but a genius nonetheless.

Due to a random experiment of his own growing curiosity, he had discovered that people seemed to overlook him in his smaller form. He would just be another child on the streets, and adults passed him by assuming his guardian was around keeping an eye on him. Harry could go wherever he wanted to and he definitely wanted to go to London. There he could do many things since it was such a large city.

Firstly, with money that he had gained from stealing, he could buy a good meal or two. He only took either from the Dursley's, and not too much that they would be suspicious, but just enough to last him through the day. Or what he pocketed in small amounts, from people passing by, using his super speed. He never took anything that they wouldn't overlook, a pound here and there. Due to this he was now eating a good meal at least once a week.

Secondly, he went to learn all he could about martial arts. He figured at the time, if ever were in a position where he needed to defend himself in front of witnesses, so they would never see his powers. He could, add a highly controlled amount of strength and speed, to unarm an assailant quickly. Although, it would be tricky in some cases, as long as he was in control he wouldn't hurt anyone innocent. He applied and filled out the appropriate forms for the lessons that the receptionist gave him.

Not using his real name or face, as he changed his appearance to a younger facade he dubbed Alex Powers he forged his parents signature. His lessons were also paid with the pick pocketed, insignificant amounts of money to the common people. Yet this was vital, when it was all added together to help Harry in his life pursuits and needed expenses.

Harry was quick to learn all he needed to know about the physical and mental art, due to the accelerated pace his mind worked. He just followed the speed his body operated at, advanced through the ranks at an astounding pace, when he finally became a black belt and left the school.

Thirdly while he was out in London, and alongside his martial arts training, he went to the public library. Reading as many books as he could reach that were stacked along the many shelves. He had also purchased a library card, with his illicit money so he could take them some of the books home to read in the park or in the forest around Surrey.

He read and comprehended texts on Biology, Chemistry, English, Literature, Mathematics, History, Law, Government, and Economics. He often allowed himself to the pleasure of fictitious novels such as _Lord of the Rings_, _The Adventures of Merlin_, and _Star Wars _to break the cycle of the drab education.

Finally, all this travel was how he had discovered that he was getting faster. When he was nine, the age that he started going to London, he had gotten there in approximately two minutes, give or take a few seconds. So he actually timed himself one day, now he could get there in half the time.

He went about these escapades in and around the community, only made on the weekends because he had school during the week. After his chores were completed, in this he actually cheated a tad. By using his super speed to get them done faster, but as long as he got them completed the Dursley's didn't bother him.

The Dursley's began to notice an increase in his intelligence, at age seven, when he brought home a spelling test from school with a hundred percent.

This past episode resulted in a week of no food and his chores were doubled if not tripled. The chores he could handle easily, but a week with no food was extremely difficult. He had to resort to stealing minute amounts of food from the ice box by teleporting out, his first time ever stealing something actually. Afterwards, Harry never did better than Dudley again; the teachers assumed he had cheated off of another student and gave not another thought to the matter.

Harry slid off of his cot waiting patiently for his Aunt to unlock the cupboard door. At her punctual time of 6:30 in the morning, the door was opened and Harry was set free from his prison. Harry stepped out and slid into his normal form without his Aunt's notice, not that he needed to try very hard, and went off to make the usual.

A full English breakfast consisting of: bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast, sausage, fresh fruit, and black tea with milk and sugar. After breakfast, which he was able to eat today, the mail slot clicked, signalling the morning post arrival.

"Boy, get the post," Vernon succinctly ordered while reading his morning paper.

"Make Dudley get it," Harry replied.

"Get him with your Smelting stick Dudley."

Harry dodged the Smelting stick apart of the required uniform to a rich private school that his Uncle went to, and went to get the post. Looking through he discovered a letter addressed to him. Knowing that if his relatives saw it they would take it away, he hid the letter quickly in his oversized pocket to read for later. He handed the rest of the bills and such to his oaf of an Uncle to peruse through.

After his habitual washing of the dishes, the emerald eyed ten year old set out to do his chores, intent on reading the letter while pruning his Aunt's garden. When outside he opened his letter, after reading the address which had, _The Cupboard Under the Stairs_ plainly written on it. It made Harry wonder if he had a stalker of some sort, and began to read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. we await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Signed,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry was very skeptical, but realized after all he could do, that it could be magic or wizardry as it was called in the pensive. He looked around, looking for this owl that he was supposed to send. After a few seconds of scanning the front yard, he found a barn own sitting on a tree.

Harry decided that if he was to send a letter, he would have to give it to the owl, distantly bringing up memories of reading about messenger pigeons in one of his books from the library.

Speeding through the house, he arrived in Dudley's bedroom, looking around for a piece of paper and pen, he quickly wrote his reply.

_Dear Ms. McGonagall,_

_I would be happy to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although I have a few questions that I must ask you as I am a bit wary. You can either come in person, which is not recommended as I am not home for most of the day anyway, or you can reply in a letter; it matters not which you choose._

_First is the tuition, how much is it to attend your school? Do you have a system where it needed I could apply for a loan? That is, my family wouldn't be willing to pay for my education. Second, I would like to know, where do I purchase the listed supplies? Do I have sufficient funds? Finally, what exactly is Hogwarts? I realize it is a school but how long must I attend?_

_Thank you for your time. If you still wish to meet with me, meet me in the park, in Little Whinging Surrey on Privet Drive at one in the afternoon, and I will wait fifteen minutes._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry went through his normal routine. He finished his chores and went to London's Library to gain more of the knowledge held there. He grabbed a bit to eat and ran back the Privet Drive to see if this McGonagall had replied.

Upon his arrival at number four, he noticed an oddly dressed woman, in what looked like robes with her hair done up in a tight bun, in the front yard. Luckily, his relative hadn't noticed, nor had the neighbours.

He walked up the driveway, toward the peculiar woman.

She noticed him and gave him a once over. He looked a tad pitiful. He looked to be three years younger than he should be and with the baggy clothes at least ten sizes too big for him, he looked even smaller.

"Harry Potter?" She called out curtly.

"Yes ma'am, I'm him. Are you Ms. McGonagall?" Harry asked her, and Minerva nodded.

"I was not expecting you to show up before 1:00 p.m. tomorrow," Harry stated surprisingly.

"I apologize for coming unannounced, but tomorrow I will be showing a student around the magical world and would not have been able to meet you at such time. If I had sent a letter, I would have had to wait for your reply and by then it would be too late to answer your inquiries. As I understand it, you have a few questions for me," she waited patiently for his response.

"Yes, and it is not a problem. All of my questions where in the letter, so please start there. If more come up, I'll ask afterwards," Harry replied, looking up at her.

His look showed an unusual amount of pain and loneliness with still a few slivers of innocence buried behind them. It pulled at Minerva's heartstrings and in an effort to keep a professional attitude she began the answers to the aforementioned questions.

"Very well, I'll just explain the lot. Before I do, how about we go someplace more comfortable to talk?"

Harry nodded and led the strict looking teacher towards the park and sat down on a nearby bench near the swings.

"Okay then, Hogwarts is a magical institution where children possessing the potential to do magic are trained to control their magic for seven years and become educated members of our society. Tuition for you is not needed as your parents had paid for everything the day you were born. Your father and mother were very well respected members of our society and very well off. I would imagine that they would have left you a trust vault for money until you reach your majority at age seventeen in the wizarding world. You would purchase your supplies in Diagon Alley in London, through a pub called the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross. It can only be seen by magical folk and muggles, non-magic users, who are touching a person with magic," sitting back after her explanation she awaited any further comments from the young boy.

Harry eyes lit up at the mention of his parents, and narrowed moments later deep in thought.

"Thank you for giving me so much information Ms. McGonagall. I have a few more questions before I will completely agree to attend Hogwarts. To begin, can you show me magic, just so I can completely confirm that you are a witch, as it were? Just how did my parents die because judging from your explanation of my parents, they were very successful and not drunkards that got in a car crash?" Harry inquired innocently.

"A car crash!? That's unthinkable! Detestable! A disgrace to your parent's memory," spite filled her as she spit these words out, and Minerva composed herself before continuing.

"Now, there isn't an easy way to say this nicely, so I'll just come right out with it. Your parents were murdered by an evil wizard who went as bad as one can go. His name was Lord V-V-V-Voldemort," Minerva stuttered, her upper body visibly shuddered before she could carry on.

"Please don't have me say it again. Most of the magical world refers to him a You-Know-Who. The only exception is Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He and his followers went about killing anyone they pleased, no one getting in his way. You didn't know who you could trust with his followers casting spells on people left and right, and every day homes were being attacked and families killed. The wizarding world was near collapse until Voldemort went to your house Mr. Potter. No one knows why he went there, but most thought it was because your parents defied him so many times, he went to make an example of them. He killed both of your parents, Lily and James," Minerva sniffled here but quickly recomposed herself.

"Then he went up to kill you, but for some reason, he could not. When the curse he sent at you rebounded and killed him instead, leaving only that scar on your forehead. You are famous in our world because of this, Mr. Potter. You, as a baby, defeated the most feared wizard of the age and saved the wizarding world from utter collapse," Minerva concluded.

Harry was stunned into silence he had always fanaticized about his parents, but never would have thought that they were war heroes. Before he got himself worked up over what could be nothing.

"Ms. McGonagall can you perform some magic for me?" Harry asked in a small but commanding voice.

"Of course I can, but maybe we should go to a place a bit less crowded. Magic secrecy and what not," she replied.

Harry led her towards an encampment of trees in the park and sat down on a bench nearby. McGonagall looked down and pulled a piece of grass out of the ground. Looking around surreptitiously, she pulled out what looked like a well polished stick to Harry, and waved it.

Suddenly, the grass turned into a perfect needle. She handed it to him for him to examine before she turned it back into grass and throwing it to the winds. Harry, needless to say, was stunned yet again.

"Well Mr. Potter, I must be going as it is getting quite late. I assume that you can find your way back home. If you have any other questions feel free to contact me at any time through the owl that will be staying around your property. Goodbye Mr. Potter and I hope to see you at Hogwarts," she teacher broke the silence.

Harry nodded absentmindedly, and walked home in a daze. Quickly cooked the Dursley's dinner and went to bed in his cupboard.

*

The smallest eleven year old boy awoke still in a daze, wondering if it was all a dream. He decided that if it wasn't a dream, the owl McGonagall had talked about, would be around if needed. It would be in the vasinity near his home, presumably resting in a tree.

Harry went about his usual chores all the while looking around outside for the owl. He spotted it in an oak in the front yard. Realizing it was not a hoax or a dream, he super speeded to London hoping to find this _Leaky Cauldron _and perhaps Diagon Alley as well.

He found it in a run-down alleyway between two tall buildings, a bank and a post office. The other people,did not seem to notice the strange building. They lacked the ability to see it as non-magical folk, _muggles _because it was derogatory harry didn't like to use it, but is was what they were apparently called in the magical world.

After altering his appearance because he knew he was famous and practically had a sign that screamed, Harry Potter here, conveniently located on his forehead. So he went about changing his hair to a lighter shade of blond and lengthening it so it covered his scar. Keeping his eyes green but much darker, Harry reached and opened the door, then steping inside.

The first thing he noticed was the dark atmosphere of the place, he was quick to get through the sparcely crowded bar, and walked right up to the bartender, and asked him where Diagon Alley was.

"Ah! A muggleborn, right? Of course you are. The names Tom by the way and I'll take you out to the alley, its just right back here," said Tom.

He lead him into the back of the pub.

"You tap each brick with a wand," Tom pointing out each brick and tapping them each in turn.

"Then it opens to Diagon Alley!"

After the wall was open and Harry thankful he hadn't gone into cardiac arrest because of the shock, he stepped through the threshold into the busy, cobblestoned street.

When he walked through the brick wall it closed behind him. It left Harry wondering if you were to press the same bricks to get out.

As Harry walked he noticed a myriad of shops of various natures, he saw an apothecary and what looked like a woman complaining about the prices. A book store named _Flourish and Blotts_ looking through the window he could see shelves and shelves of knowledge and couldn't wait to buy some books.

In the distance he saw an impressive white stone building, which he assumed to be the bank, as what else would have enough space to hold all of the English Wizarding Society's money.

He quickly made his way there and noticed what looked to be goblins from his books guarding the entrance. He nodded to them in thanks, still too surprised to speak, when they opened the door.

Inside he found another pair of door with an inscription written in silver.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry shuddered when he finish reading the disturbing poem. He went on through the second pair of double doors. What he saw inside astounded him. There were goblins all along high desks counting, measuring, and weighing precious gems and gold.

Harry walked up to the nearest teller.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me if I have an account here please?" Harry asked.

The goblin stared are him for a few seconds, slightly unnerving Harry before replying.

"Yes. Give me your name and key please," his voice slightly rough replying.

"My name is Harry Potter even though I don't look like myself and I have never heard of this key as I've been raised by mu…non-magic folk. Is there a way you can get the one that exists to come here or make a new one?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter I just need a drop of your blood on this parchment please to verify you identity," the goblin passed him a dagger along with the parchment.

Harry, slightly nervous that this wouldn't work, pricked his finger with the knife. It was surprising to see a drop of his blood appear and drop onto the parchment before the slight wound healed itself.

The goblin took back the knife and parchment and examined the results. Satisfied, he mumbled a few words and the parchment turned into a golden key with his full name imprinted in silver on the side. The goblin handed Harry the key while explaining.

"Mr. Potter, this is you new key and the old one that was considered lost or stolen has been destroyed. The new key will be keyed into your blood and only a descendent of you can use it. All actions and transactions with the previous key will be thoroughly investigated. We here at Gringotts apologize for the lax in security and hope you continue your future banking with us."

"It's not problem Mr…"

"Stonearm."

"Mr. Stonearm, it wasn't your fault, but please try to find out who had my key for the ten years I was not present in the magical world. Thank you for getting my key for me, so now that I have it, can I go to my vault?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, I'll call my son to take you down to your trust vault. Stonehand! Take Mr. Potter here to his vault."

"Yes father."

Harry followed Stonehand to a cart that looked to lead under the bank. The fast-paced, long ride to his vault was exhilarating to say the least. Harry imagined that the rushing feeling would be similar to riding a roller coaster.

He stepped into the vault to find what looked like a pointy, triangular spaceship that Stonehand seemed not to even notice. Harry stepped toward it and found a letter. It was for him!

He opened it and quickly looked to the bottom to see who wrote it, Harry nearly broke down crying right there. When he saw that it was from his Mom and Dad, he skimmed back to the top of the letter and began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is Dad. If you are reading this that means I have passed on. I sincerely hope that your mother is with you right now reading this beside you. If not, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you both. I do hope that Sirius, your Godfather and my best friend, is nearby, if not, anyone else that was stated in our will for you to go to if your mother and I did not make it._

_I am sure that you are no doubt curious about the ship this letter was on and why no one else can see it. Well no one can see it because your mother, the amazing Charms genius that she is, created a spell so that no one but you, your mother, and I can see it. It was the ship that you came to our lives in. The ship crash landed in our backyard a day after your mother had a miscarriage. _

_We told no one that our child died in birth, hoping to grieve in peace, but when we found you, it was a blessing. We magically adopted you through a method where you become someone's child by blood and gain some of their characteristics and possibly family talents. _

_We quickly got you documented as our child through the proper channels, even in the muggle world, you will always be a Potter. No knowing that we had adopted you into our lives. Know that I love you and hope that you enjoy your life to the fullest, maybe even play a prank or two._

_Hi sweetie; this is mum. If you are reading this, it means that I am not among the living. I hope that your father, godfather, or godmother is standing next to you while you read this. If not, ask the goblins for the Potter will. I'm sure that they would be happy to help you. _

_Always know that I love you and will watch over you for all my days. I knew that you were special the moment you landed in our backyard, and I know that you will do well in whatever you try._

_With love forever,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. The octagonal disk in the box next to the ship was found near your ship. We believe that it is the key to start the ship, which I would not recommend as you do as we don't know what will happen._

With those comforting words, Harry sniffled and composed himself. He found a bag in the corner, provided by the _Gringott's _goblins that are feather light and have an expansion charm on the inside.

Harry loaded up all that he could into the bag, enough for anything he could want in the Alley, even a racing broom if he so desired. Stonehand stated that the gold coins were called Galleons, the silver ones, and bronze Knuts. It was seventeen silver Sickles to a gold Galleon, and 29 bronze Knuts to a Sickle.

Harry's main reason for this venture was to convert these gallons into pounds for his dealings in the non magical world. He recalled eariler seeing a few people doing that with the tellers near the entrance. This way he won't have to steal money from the populous.

Of the 1004 galleons, and seven knuts converted, he received 5000 pounds. The amount enough to buy him clothes and shoes that fit, and food during the summer when he was not at Hogwarts. The amount of galleons left was still quite impressive which he had intended so he wouldn't have to go down to his vault every time he needed money. Harry would separate the 5000 or so galleons into bags of 100 for easy access.

For now, Harry was content with leaving the bank and wandering the Alley for the supplies on his supply list, which he had found upon his entrance into the Alley attached to his acceptance letter.

The first store he saw was _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Harry thought that the name was a bit verbose for his liking, but decided not to judge a book by its cover, so to speak. Harry entered the shop and immediately changed his height to normal, but kept the general appearance of is disguise the same.

"Hogwarts dear?" A woman walked up to him in designer robes and enquired.

Harry nodded in affirmative.

The lady pointed to a stool and told him to stand there while she gets the supplies for the measurements. Harry walked to the stool and stood in front of a human-sized mirror and waited for the woman to reappear. She came back and introduced herself and Madam Malkin, the owner of the shop and proceeded to take his measurements. After ten minutes of standing completely still, she was done.

"Okay dear, you can hop down now. The robes will be done in about two hours. Anything else I can get for you?"

"Yes actually. Do you think you could put a…charm, I think it was called, to automatically fit my size. If you can, how much would I owe you?" Harry asked.

"Well, if I charm all of your clothes, a galleon for each charm, that would add up to fifteen galleons, seven sickles, and twelve knuts," she replied while counting under her breath.

Harry counted out the coins, having learned the conversions from Stonehand in the cart ride back to the surface, and handed them over.

"Okay, everything seems to be in order. The robes should be reading in two hours. Swing by then and I'll have them for you…I'm sorry I never got your name," Madam Malkin tallied them up and said with a smile.

"It's Alex Powers ma'am. Thank you for your time." With that, Harry left the robe shop in search of the bookstore he saw along the way.

Harry found it next to the robe shop and quickly stepped inside. In his excitement, he accidentally knocked over a girl with brown bushy hair, brown eyes, and as many books as Harry was intending to buy scattered around her. He quickly picked her up, and helped her pick up the dropped books.

"Hello. I'm Alex, and you are?" Harry introduced himself to the girl, a bit nervous as he had not had much interaction with kids his own age.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the young girl replied, still a little flustered from the fall.

"I'm a muggleborn and was oh so excited when I received my letter, I mean, it's magic! Something only a few select people in the world even get the chance to do!" Here she seemed to gain a second wind and continued on, Harry was surprised to see that she said all of that in one breath and quickly stopped her here.

"Yes it is exciting isn't it? I just turned eleven this summer and I can finally begin learning magic like my parents. Sadly, I won't get to go to Hogwarts as I'll be homeschooled by my Aunt. Still I do hope to see you around Hermione."

Hermione was actually startled that this small boy who looked to be nine, was actually her age. With these parting words, Harry left to wander the bookstore. He found all of the books on the booklist and put them in the feather light basket provided, and continued to browse the rest of the shop.

Harry found books on potions, a much more detailed version than the one required by the school, as this one showed how each ingredient interacted and the difference between a cut and chop, a brew and a concoction, and why the potion must be taken off the fire before certain ingredients are added.

Books on what his powers were called, a Metamorphmagus, and other gifts that one could have due to one's genealogy. He found books on government and traditions of the magical world. By the time he got the counter, he had two baskets filled to the brim with various books on the wizarding world.

The store owner, Mr. Flourish, was quite surprised to find a small boy hauling to full baskets of books onto his counter for payment. Figuring his parents or older sibling asked him to grab the books, he asked no question and just rang them up and put them in a lightweight, expanded carrying bag.

"The total comes to fifty galleons and sixteen sickles young man."

Harry pulled out the money and handed it over.

"Do you have a catalogue or something I can order from incase I need more books sir?" he asked.

"Certainly, it will cost a galleon more, but it has all the books we have on owl order."

"Okay, I'll buy it. Thank you sir," Harry grabbed the bag Mr. Flourish handed to him and walked out of the store looking for a store to buy an owl as he needed one to have an owl order. He walking into with his bag of books in hand.

Harry looked around for a while, none of the birds appealing to him, until he saw a beautiful snow white owl looking right at him, he went right up to her cage peering at her.

"Would you like to come home with me?" Harry asked politely.

The owl looked to be thinking it over before bobbing her head in a positive. Harry quickly pointed out the owl to the store clerk and bought her for fifteen galleons with her cage, owl treats, and perch for her. She seemed to be practically glowing when leaving the store with Harry.

When outside Harry opened the latch to her cage and told her to wait for him for a minute. He went back inside and asked the shop owner if he could make the owl's treats, cage, and perch into something he could carry, as he didn't want to attract attention and a nine year old sized boy carrying a large owl cage and stand in each arm would.

Harry left the shop and told Hedwig where he lived, not quite sure that the owl would be able to find the place as she had never been there, but trusted her as she seemed to know where she was going. Before she left he told her to stay in a tree or around the house as his relatives wouldn't be very happy with an owl flying into their house.

Because of all the things he had to carry he decided to get a trunk to shove everything into. He found a shop concisely called _Trunks _and walked in. He heard a bell ring behind him and a man with long brown hair standing at about six feet stepped out.

"What can I do for you lad?" the man asked.

"I'd like to get a trunk please."

"Alrighty, come on over here," he walked around the counter and motion for Harry to follow him

"These are you standard Hogwarts trunks. Pretty basic, just an expanded inside to hold belongings. These over here are modified with shrinking charms and basic security, but are similar to the Hogwarts trunks. Finally, there are the mulit-compartmented trunks in the back, those costing a pretty galleon, but worth it as they last a long time and are pretty versatile."

Harry, knowing that he needed a lot of space in a small space because of the size of his cupboard, went right to looking at the multi-compartment trunks.

He found a trunk with eight compartment and it was just what he needed. The first compartment had just the regular sized Hogwarts trunk. The next one being a library with space and shelves for over 9000 books, along with a nicely lighted reading area.

The third compartment was a fully furnished kitchen with a pantry with a year's supply of food. The fourth being a Master Bedroom with a king size bed, a walk in closet, and an attached bathroom with a large tub and shower. The fifth compartment was what looked to be a long stage extending in two directions and padded walls, along with training dummies.

The next compartment was a living room with furniture, a fire place, and other necessities. The last two compartments could be either more storage or spare bedrooms depending on what the owner needed.

Harry so engrossed in the trunk, did not hear the _Trunk _shop owner approach him from behind, surprising him.

"Ah. I see you have a good eye lad. That is the best trunk in the store, one of the best I've ever made. Along with the multiple rooms, it has a magic recognition ward, a ward preventing damage from unsavory spells except the unforgiveable three," which Harry decided to look into later, "and is able to shrink and expand on command. It is an auror grade trunk, but I would be willing to part with it for a price."

"Oh and how much is that?" Harry asked, eager to buy the trunk.

"2000 galleons lad, a price I don't think you can pay right now." Needless to say, he was surprised when Harry counted out 2000 galleons from his bag and put it all on the counter.

"Okay. Can I have the trunk now?"

"Sure, whatever kid," the shop owner replied, still baffled how kid like that could pull out that kind of money on a whim.

Before Harry left, the shop owner, having snapped out of his stupor, ran after him.

"Kid take care of that trunk. It's my pride and joy. The manual's in the first compartment and will be able to tell you all about the features of the trunk." After his final word the owner returned to the back of the store.

Harry nodded and walked out after putting all his stuff into the last compartment, deciding to sort it all in his spare time, which, to him, seemed endless at the Dursleys.

Harry, remembering his robes he measured for two hours ago, when back to Madam Malkin's to pick them up. Madam Malkin was currently working with a customer so Harry waited at the counter. Another employee, who by the nametag was Julie, asked if he needed any help.

"Yes, thank you. I am Alex Powers and came to pick up the robes Madam Malkin told me to pick up." Harry replied.

"Alright, let me check if they are done." Julie said.

Julie headed towards the back of the store to search for Harry's robes. She came back after a few minutes of searching and gave them to Harry to be on his way.

"Tell Ms. Malkin I give my thanks for her great work. Before I go, could you give me the spell for the automatic clothes resizing? I'm willing to pay for it if I have to."

"You'll have to talk to Madam Malkin about that as the spell is of her own design. She shouldn't be much longer. I'll send her to you when she is finished."

With that, Harry went to sit on one of the many chairs lining the back wall, waiting for the owner of the shop to finish with her customer. In no time Ms. Malkin walked over to discuss the wanted spell.

"I honestly don't know why I'm here. There would be no need for me to sell the spell to one so young, as the spell is quite a challenge."

"Ms. Malkin, I'm willing to buy to spell for 2000 galleons, more if you want. When I grow up I will not sell it to any other competing shops, or use it against you in the competitive market. It will only be used for my personal use as I will be buying a lot of muggle clothes and I'd rather not inconvenience you than I already have. I'm willing to sign a contract if I have to saying such." The clothes shop owner thought it over and decided to sell it to the boy as it seemed to be of no harm to her or her shop.

"Very well, I will sell it to you but only if you uphold the previous conditions and not tell anyone that I sold it to you. If these terms are acceptable, I will draw up the contract."

"Agreed," Harry stated.

As soon as he said that Madam Malkin walked into the back and returned with parchment paper, an ink bottle, a regular quill, and an odd looking black quill. They both drew up the aforementioned conditions and signed it with the odd quill.

Harry signed with his true name: _Harry James Potter_. As he started to write his name he noticed a small prickling on the back of his hand, but when he looked down the feeling was gone and he blew it off as a weird itch.

When clothes designer looked down at his signature, she let out a gasp.

"Shhhh…I don't want anyone to recognize me. Can we keep this a secret?" Harry quickly sushed her.

Madam Malkin, realized who she was talking to she nearly fainted, but regained her composure before she could cause a scene. With their business done, Harry bid her goodbye after she had given him a piece of paper with the spell incantation and wand movements.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me. Give Ms. Julie my regards."

"Of course. Take care dear. Come back soon."

After getting his robes into his final trunk compartments, Harry headed toward the apothecary and stocked up on all the ingredients he needed for potions for three years. All of which were held under stasis, in case he decided to work ahead in his class.

The final place Harry had to go to was the wand shop, Ollivanders. Harry stepped inside, surprised at the darkness of the place. Suddenly an odd old man appeared behind the counter.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I expected you would be here soon," he exclaimied.

Harry was surprised how the man was able to see through his disguise.

"How did you know, I wasn't who I appeard to be?" Harry asked .

"A magician must keep his secrets Mr. Potter, as I'm sure you know," to which the man replied.

"Now I know you came here for a wand, so let's get you one. Now, which is your wand arm?"

"Well, I'm right handed, if that's what you mean." As soon as that sentence was out of his mouth, a tape measure sprang up and started to measure all on its own, sometime in the most unusual places like the length between his nostrils.

As the odd gadget was measuring him Ollivander explained wand cores are never alike for two people, just as no two animals were alike. The odd man handed him a wand, explaining its core and wood type.

Harry gave it a wave after Ollivander's order and watched in fascination as a vase exploded behind the man. Ollivander quickly took that one away.

The cycle repeated itself through wand after wand until a Holly and Phoenix feather combo caused the young metamorph to feel a great warmth travel form the wand, through his center, and down towards his toes. Mr. Ollivander explained the great significance to the wand and how he expected great things from him, just as Lord Voldemort did horrific, but great, deeds.

Tired after a long day, Harry teleported to the Dursleys front yard behind a tree, so the neighbors wouldn't see him. Harry greeted his owl and vowed he would give her a name soon. Harry did his usual nightly chores and went into his cupboard to get some well deserved rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kal-El Potter**

**By: BYoshi1993**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I seem to have come down with something with a fever of 100.0 F to 102.1 F. It was quite bothersome. I also had a lot of tests and quizzes this week, one even on Saturday. That was a 2 hour and 15 minute tort…test session. Well that is all finally behind me, including the cold that I had. Oh, before I forget, I edited chapter 2, adding a little something to the last "Madam Malkin" scene. You don't really have to read it as it's just more meaningless rambling. Without further adieu here is the chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

Harry awoke early on August 31st as excited as he could be; Hogwarts was only a day away. He stretched as much as he could before he sat up and pulled on a pair of oversized jeans and t-shirt as he waited for his Aunt to open the door. In approximately fifteen minutes, a time that felt like an eternity to Harry, Petunia opened the door and walked passed him into the kitchen without a glance. Harry quickly walked into the kitchen and started to prepare the usual morning meal.

Afterwards, Harry completed the dishes and started the typical routine of weeding the garden - he didn't understand how the weeds grew so fast in such a short time – and other such monotonous tasks. Deciding he wanted to feel somewhat comfortable in his own clothes, he sped to the mall in London on a quest for new clothes. He changed his appearance to one of an older façade. He bought a full wardrobe consisting of collared shirts, t-shirts, jeans, dress pants, socks, boxers, and trainers. The pseudo man paid for them at the counter and slipped into a changing stall to put the clothes into the trunk he brought with him.

He left the mall to the arts and crafts store across the street. Harry, taking into account that quills are _really_ fragile, especially to him, he decided to buy a few fountain pens, which will be more durable with an unbreakable charm he found in one of his books. The book had said that the more durable the material was when the spell was cast the more "unbreakable" it would be, so he figured a metal pen would be better than a fragile feather. Along with the pens, he bought a few refills to last the whole year and a collection of notebooks to take notes in class with- at least it was better than the old parchment.

Afterwards, Harry perused the city, trying to rid himself of the anticipation of going to a _magic_ school tomorrow. Along his search he stumbled across an amusement park. After paying for his thirty pound _adult_ ticket, he explored the Fun Park. He rode all of the rides and some even multiple times. It was lonely, but Harry was used to being alone.

When the sun was setting, Harry finally decided to go back to the Dursley's. He decided to skive off doing the nightly chores- not that they would notice- and head off to bed.

The next morning, Harry woke up at six in the morning and packed quickly. He checked to see if he had all of his books as he had been reading them in the park nearby. After nodding in satisfaction, Harry shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket. The week before he had tried the spell that Madam Malkin gave him, he got it to work after a few short days of practice. He had found out that the spell did, in fact, work like should and shrunk or grew when he did. The green-eyed child knew that as a minor in the Wizarding world, he was not allowed to perform magic, but because he had not gotten a notice from the Ministry of Magic, like the book said that he would, he didn't give it another thought. Since he was leaving today, Harry decided to give another spell a try- the Unlocking charm. Harry said the spell, "Alohamora," and after a few tries he got it to work and the door opened. He also decided to forgo making breakfast for the Dursley's and read an interesting book on potions on the how's and why's ingredients have to be added so they don't explode.

Petunia walked in after a few hours into Harry's readings and quickly yelled, "What are you doing here boy!? Get back to your cupboard!"

Harry, startled from his reading, had no reply. His Aunt's yell was heard throughout the house and quickly awoke Vernon and Dudley. They hustled downstairs as fast as their large masses allowed, and slammed opened the kitchen door only to see Petunia trying to wrestle Harry's small form out of his seat and into his cupboard. Harry hardly budged. His Uncle, quick to anger, started to turn a shade of purple that Harry had never seen before.

"Listen to your Aunt boy! Back to your cupboard for the rest of the day or I so swear that you will regret it freak!" The whale of a man quickly went to grab Harry, but the boy knocked it away with a well placed strike. Harry had used a little too much strength and had bruised his Uncle's arm. His Uncle yelped and fell, clutching his injured arm. His cousin, attempting to retaliate, went to grab the small boy. Harry dodged and also delivered a blow, this time a little less force than he used with his Uncle, and Dudley stumbled and fell, rattling the kitchen cabinets and their contents, some even falling to the floor with sounds of breaking dishes and the clattering of metal.

Harry, now that he had their attention, began to speak, "I'm leaving. I have discovered that all of the things that I can do are because of magic. I now realize that all of the reasons that you punished me were because of magic. You all loath me because of magic. That is something that I can live with."

"I would rather not come back to this place, but I might have to- '_or be forced to'-_ and I expect to be treated somewhat civilly- I will stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. I would cook one meal a day, and be able to eat what I want. I assure you I won't gorge myself like those two," here Harry pointed to the masses on the ground, groaning and continued," I sure if I did, you'd all be on the streets within a week! That is beside the point. I _am_ _leaving_ to learn _magic_ at a _magic_ school. I don't need your help to get there nor would I want it," now at the end of his little dissertation, he put 200 pounds on the table, "For your damages and 'injuries'," and walked out the door.

When he stepped outside, he called down his snowy white owl, Athena- after the Goddess of War and Wisdom, and sent her to Hogwarts to wait for him. Harry, content with his owl safe and the Dursley "slap down," pulled out his wand and decided to try a different mode of transportation, The Knight Bus. It had come into being at around the 1950's, according to his history book, and has been helping wizards and witches get around if they didn't have a floo, couldn't fly a broomstick, or could apparate at a small fee. With a BANG, the tall, double-decker bus appeared, and the conductor, Stan Shunpike as Harry had learned, appeared at the door and went off on what seemed to be his usual monologue. Harry quickly interrupted him with, "A ride to Platform 9 ¾ please." Stan charged him 12 sickles for the ride and Harry quickly got on and sat in one of the available chairs.

The boy thought the ride was amazing, if hazardous; it somewhat reminded Harry of the roller coasters he rode at the Amusement Park. When he looked out one of the available windows, he noticed that the non-mags, a term that he had coined himself, didn't notice the bus speeding by or the objects that seem eager to jump out of the way of the speeding bus. Harry had read that the bus could make 160-kilometer (100 mile) _leaps_, and the only limitation was it couldn't go over water- looks like the United States is out. After a few stops for the Witches and Wizards that were on first, the bus headed to the station.

Harry stepped off the odd bus and headed to where he knew Platform 9 ¾ would be, between Platforms 9 and 10. He knew that because he had read it in Hogwarts, A History in the chapter on transportation. He quickly ran through the barrier, not noticing the large red-headed family yelling about muggles, receiving odd looks from said muggles, especially when the only daughter chirped Platform 9 ¾ in answer to her mother's question.

When Harry had gotten through the barrier he gasped at the train. It was so _old_. Sure, it _looked_ nice, but other trains could get a person to their destination at least twice as fast as this hunk-of-junk. With a small glare, he stepped inside and thought, '_At least it's bigger on the inside'_, and started to look for an empty compartment. He found one in the third compartment of the train and sat down, his feet not even reaching the floor. He pulled out the Potions book from earlier and continued to read.

After twenty minutes, the girl with bushy hair that he stumbled upon at the bookstore, Hermione, he remembered, opened the door.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"Not at all," he replied," I'm Harry."

"I'm Hermione Granger. I can't believe that today is finally here! I'm so excited to be able learn magic and was so surprised to get my letter. I'm actually the first of my family to get the chance to learn magic. This is simply magical!" she had, as she had last time, said all of this in one breath, and again Harry cut her off as she took a breath.

"Yes, I am excited too. I was raised my non-magicals as well: my Aunt and Uncle. A Professor McGonagall visited me to tell me about my letter and convinced me that Hogwarts was actually real and to attend for my magical education. I bought a lot of books on the subjects that we are going to be learning at school as well, some just the basic history of the school and the Magical World."

"Really! I bought a myriad of books as well. I bought The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Hogwarts, A History, Modern Magical History, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century and the required course books as well."

"Yes," Harry nodded, "I've read Hogwarts, A History as well. I found that the history of the founders and their houses particularly interesting. Personally, I think I should be in Ravenclaw as I have been around books for most of my life and have been a bit of a sanctuary for me." Hermione had a look of surprise and bewilderment on her face, surprised that she had found someone who had an appreciation of books akin to hers. She opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the door opening again to admit a slightly pudgy boy with a kind appearance.

"Hello," he greeted, if a bit timidly, "I'm Neville Longbottom. Do you mind if I sit in here?" Both of the occupants nodded in agreement, and Neville smiled and situated himself in the compartment next to the small, green-eyed boy. Hermione and Harry both introduced themselves, Harry deciding to forgo his surname, and the three quickly hit it off.

Hermione continued after a few moments of idle natter, "I'm not quite sure what house I'll be in. Slytherin doesn't appeal to me as I'm not all that cunning or ambitious; Hufflepuff sounds nice, but I don't think it's right for me. Gryffindor sounds great as it's the house of the brave and Professor Dumbledore was in that house as well. Finally, Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad either since it is the house of intelligence and knowledge," The girl ended her dissection of the houses with a thoughtful nod.

"How about you Neville, what house do you think that you'll be in?" Harry asked.

Neville, finally starting to relax, replied, "I'd probably be in Hufflepuff. I'm not brave or smart and my Grandmother would probably disown me if I got into Slytherin."

"Don't worry Neville, I'm sure you'll be in a fine house. Whatever house you do get into, I'll definitely be your friend, if you allow me to that is," Harry assured with a smile. Hermione nodded her agreement as well.

Neville smiled, happy that he had friends and wasn't a failure, a squib, like his family always thought he was.

Afterwards, the compartment lapsed into a contented silence. Harry, Hermione, and Neville all read their separate books- Hermione reading Hogwarts, A History, Harry reading a book on Metamorphs, bored with his book on Potions, and Neville reading a book on second year Herbology. The silence was interrupted by a lady with a cart full of sweets. Harry not knowing what to get, bought three of everything, one for each of his friends and himself, and paid the benevolent lady a galleon and twelve sickles for his sweets.

Harry grabbed the first thing that caught his interest, a Chocolate Frog, according the Neville, were charmed to act like frogs, but were not real as Harry feared. Hermione was a little apprehensive about eating the sweets-her parents being dentists-but was swayed by Harry convincing argument, "How do you expect to accept this new world completely if you don't try everything at least once." With that simple argument, Hermione was willing to eat a few of the sweets, but vowed to brush her teeth extra long tonight.

After reading his chocolate frog card on Dumbledore, Harry began shifting through the pile of sweets until he stumbled upon _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_.

After seeing the beans, Neville quickly warned him, "I'd be careful with those if I were you," eyeing the beans somewhat in reminiscence, "When they say every flavor, they mean _every_ flavor. You could get one with a flavor of grass, bogies, or just the normal cherry, grape, green apple, and the others."

With the warning in mind, Harry took out a red colored bean and nibbled on it, but quickly spit it back out exclaiming," Bleh! Cherry, I hate cherry!" Everyone had a good laugh at that one. After an hour or so of sampling various beans and their flavors, they were rudely interrupted by a blonde haired by and two mean looking thugs. Harry instantly recognized them as the bully type.

The blonde began, the two thugs not looking like they could put two words together anyway, "I'm looking for Harry Potter. You," pointing at Harry, "are the only person with black hair in this compartment, are you him?" Harry startled at his sudden appearance, just nodded. At this, the blonde boy seemed to stand straighter exclaiming, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I can help you adjust to our world. I'm sure that you'll find out that some," here he glanced at Neville and Hermione, "are better than others."

Harry, quickly growing enraged at the audacity of this boy, replied with a hint of a snarl, "I think I can figure out the right sort on my own, and I'm pretty sure that you are not a part of them."

"How dare you! I am a Malfoy, the top of society, a family of pureblood, and you decline my generous offer. You'll regret this day Potter, of that I assure you!" He reached for the pile of sweets and Harry, seeing this, quickly stood up, barley reaching Malfoy's shoulders, exclaiming, "What do you think you are doing?! You have no right to touch that!"

Malfoy sneered, "I should think I do, besides my boys here are hungry and see that you have enough…" He reached for the large pile of sweets, but before he could touch one he was kicked in the stomach and pushed back into his goons behind him. Harry quickly closed the door and locked it before they had any more ideas.

Hermione and Neville were simply staring at him with their mouths agape.

"You should close them you know. Flies could next," Harry said cheekily, but the mouths closed nonetheless.

Hermione opened her mouth again, but Harry cut her off. "Yes, I am Harry Potter; I didn't tell you because I knew your reactions would be like they are now. I didn't want to be friends with people who just wanted my fame attached to their name like that," Harry motioned to the groaning behind the door, "but people who wanted to be my friends for me."

Both Neville and Hermione were moved by Harry's short speech and just nodded in understanding.

Afterwards, they all sat in a comfortable, yet awkward silence, waiting for the Hogwarts locomotive to reach Hogsmeade station.

The three retreated back to their books, looking for closure in the information filled pages. The train's whistle shrilled, signaling that the station was approaching and the occupants should put get ready to disembark. All three upcoming Hogwarts students, threw on their required black robes and packed their trunks for transport. When the three students were ready to get off, the train was in the station. Harry noticed that no one took their trunks with them, but he still decided to take his with him as he wanted no one to look through his things, not that they could get his trunk open anyway.

All three friends stepped off quickly with the other students to not be completely mobbed because of their shorter stature, Harry especially. The first years quickly notice a giant of man yelling "Firs' years, this way! Firs' years over here!" They all quickly followed the man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path.

"Yeh'll get yer fir' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over the hushed conversations, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud, "Ooooooh," from all of the first years who saw the castle. It was an impressive sight of a huge black lake leading to an extravagant castle with its window sparkling on the hilltop.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Hermione, and Neville quickly made their way to a boat and were joined by a boy by the name of Terry Boot. The four all sat in nervous anticipation as they saw Hogwarts in its enormity.

The students quickly stepped off the boat, no one noticing the toad named Trevor near the water's edge, not even its owner. The students and Hagrid climbed up the steps leading to an imposing double doors with Professor McGonagall at the base of them. She wore emerald-green robes and her hair in a tight bun.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The pulled the doors open to reveal a huge entrance hall, large enough to, at least, fit the Dursley's house into it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches and a magnificent marble staircase led to the upper floors. Professor McGonagall led them all into a small enclave to the left and began to speak, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family…" Here Harry decided to block her out, having read most of what she is saying in Hogwarts, A History, and began to look at the various students. Hermione was listening rapt to McGonagall, as thought the mysteries of life would be solved by her words; Neville on the other hand, looked extremely nervous with his eyes moving every which way and his hands shaking up an earthquake.

Harry was broken from his analysis of the student body by, "The Sorting will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I will come for you when we are ready for you."

Immediately noise broke out from the first year student populous, each wondering what they would have to do to get 'Sorted.' Some muttering were absolutely outlandish in nature- Harry had heard one red-headed boy exclaim something about fighting a troll to anyone who would listen- and had Harry wondering about the intelligence of the Magical Community.

Before he could further his ponderings, Professor McGonagall walked in telling them to follow her to the Great Hall to be sorted. The students gaped at the vastness and beauty of the Great Hall. There were candles floating in the air, a ceiling that mimicked the outside sky, four long house tables each with students along each side and their respective banners over the tables, and long head table up at the front of the hall with the school banner behind it.

McGonagall lead them to the front of the hall to an old stool with an even older hat sitting atop it. The hat split at the brim, and to the surprise of all the first years, began to sing about the various houses, each of their pasts, and their traits. Afterwards, all of the students and teachers clapped and the sorting began.

Hannah Abbot was sorted into Huffepuff, and the sorting continued until Professor McGonagall called "Granger, Hermione." After 30 seconds of silence, Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw by the hat, the aforementioned house quickly began to clap at the new addition to their house, as had all of the other houses had.

Soon, "Longbottom, Neville" was called by the Transfiguration professor. After at least a full minute had passed by, Neville was sorted into Gryffindor, to his great surprise, so surprised in fact that he ran off with the hat on his head and had to embarrassing trot back to give the hat back.

After a few more minutes of sorting, Harry's name was called. Immediately whispers broke out.

"That's really Harry Potter, but he so small," which was true, as he was the shortest of the first years by a head.

"Aww, he's so cute," was another exclamation of the female gender.

Harry quickly sat on the stool and felt the hat fall over his face bringing blessed darkness and quiet. Harry nearly jumped out of his pants when he hear a voice speaking in his head, pondering.

'_Hmmm… not a bad mind here, nope. Plenty of intelligence, bravery, chivalry, even loyalty to your newfound friends. Oh, but you have an interesting past Mr. Potter, cunning and deceit. Now where to put you…?'_

'_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,' Harry reaped to himself in his mind._

'_Not Slytherin eh? You would do great there you know? Well if you are sure…"_Ravenclaw!"

Immediately the Blue and Bronze table began screaming and shouting in glee. Harry took off the hat and handed it to a gobsmacked McGonagall and headed toward the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Hermione, who began to talk excitedly.

The rest of the hall was stunned speechless, as they had all expected for Harry 'the boy-who-lived' Potter to go to Gryffindor. McGonagall speedily regained her composure and continued the sorting after quieting the Ravens. After "Zambini, Blaise" was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up and opened his mouth to what appeared to be a long speech, but all he said was, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Harry wasn't sure if the Headmaster was senile in his old age or speaking some other language. The rest of the school was speechless at the headmaster's 'speech,' but quickly bounced back and began laughing and eating to their content. Harry was content to sit with his first time friend and eat the absolute _feast, _which appeared after Dumbledore finished his 'speech,' with the chatter around him.

The small green-eyed boy was absolutely astonished at all of the girls that crowded around him, most of them years older than he was, telling him how "cute" and "adorable" he was. It was actually quite embarrassing, especially when Hermione decided to giggle at his embarrassment. One girl, who seemed to like having bubble-gum pink hair, was around him as well and introduced herself as Tonks, a 5th year. Because she was a school 'veteran,' Harry decided to ask her about the man with greasy black hair and a crooked nose glaring at him.

"Oh. That's Professor Snape. He is the Slytherin Head of House. Nasty bloke really. He favors the Slytherins completely, but docks points from other house, but mostly from Gryffindor. Usually he leaves us Ravens alone, but he seems to have a particular dislike of you. What did you do to him?"

"I don't know. I haven't even met him before today," replied Harry, with a confused look on his face.

After the feast was over, Harry was beginning to feel a little drowsy as he had never stayed up this late before. When he felt like he could sleep in the pudding in front of him, it disappeared, and Dumbledore stood up to begin the usual, according to the older years, Start-of-Term speech.

The old man began with, "Welcome to Hogwarts! Those of you returning, welcome back, those of you that are new to Hogwarts," here he glanced at Harry's diminutive form along with the other first year, "welcome. I hope that you find you stay here at Hogwarts enjoyable, and learn as much as you can. Before you all trot off to the warm beds that I'm sure have been prepared for you, I must give a few start of term notices. To begin, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, which is why it is forbidden of course, and the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to those who do not wish to die a very painful death." The students began to whisper back and forth to each other and Dumbledore usually gave a reason why something was forbidden, this was definitely "off of the norm" at Hogwarts. Harry actually began to wonder if it had anything to do with him, as according to the whispers, this has never happened before in the near decade that some students have been at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore quieted the whispers with a few sparks from his wand and continued, "I would also like to note that Mr. Filch has informed me that all forbidden items posted on his office door will be confiscated immediately if seen."

"Now I'm sure that you all are tired and weary, so off you trot. Prefects please lead the first years to their respective house dormitories." With that the prefects, on that Harry knew was Tonks, led the pre-educated children to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

When they reached the portrait guarding the Common Room, Tonks explained that the 'password' was the answer to a riddle of the portraits choosing, but noted that he recycles them every year. She stated the answer to the riddle, "Blue," and led all of the students into the hole that the portrait uncovered as it opened. When Harry saw the room he noticed that it was themed around two colors: blue and bronze. There were numerous comfortable looking chairs and couches by a fire and small tables all around the common room. The tables were large enough to fit several books and at least one student to each. Harry, of course, would have no need for the tables because he had his trunk, which he would use at his own discretion.

Tonks then went on to say that each student will get their own room, to allow for a quiet and concentrated environment. Tonks then specified that the boys' dormitories where to the right and the girls' to the left.

"Alright you pipsqueaks, off to bed with you; class starts at eight in the morning."

The students dutifully walked up their respective steps to their rooms, indicated by a name plate on the door. Harry entered his room and saw a somewhat lavishly-Spartan room. There was an average full size bed in the corner by the window decorated by the expected Ravenclaw colors.

On the opposite corner, there was a small door that led to a little bathroom with the essentials: a sink, toilet, and a shower/bath. In another corner was a walk in closet with enough space for school robes and underclothes. Along the wall was a large bookshelf and desk piece, apparently for schoolwork.

Harry didn't think that he had much use for much of the provided items, but could probably make use of them for convenience. Harry, knowing that he would have to get up early the next morning, went to bed tired after a long, if a tad awkward, day.

**A/N: Okay there is the chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've been kind of tied up in school and everything (mostly new games, rather, old games that I haven't ever played). Yes, well, I'm just here to thank you for all of your reviews and what have you. To anyone that has favorited my story, please alert it as well to get an e-mail as soon as I update. **

**I'm not sure how well I did on this chapter, but it is about 5000 words, which is impressive for me regardless. I thank you all for reading and I hope that I have entertained your minds, so stay tuned for the next installment whenever it pops up.**

**BYoshi1993 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kal-El Potter**

**By: BYoshi1993**

**A/N: Sorry I'm so late, but life gets in the way. I've had to take multiple AP Practice exams for English, the real SAT, and the real ACT all on Saturday at 7:30 in the morning over the past few weeks! Then I've had a 10 page research paper to write and present, another project for Duel Credit American History to present, then Spring Break, which I mostly slept. Now I'm back at school with work and tests and the AP exams coming up in May. I really can't believe I haven't written anything for so long though; the time just flew by in my stressed mind. Anyway, I have a poll going on to slightly influence my overall plan for the story. It will decide Dumbledore's personality for the story and must be completed before the next update so please check it out after you review. As for the updated chapters 1 and 2, there were no major changes to the story or anything, just a few changes to make everything flow better. Please enjoy the chapter.**

Harry awoke to the sound of silence and the blue of his sheets at 6:00 in the morning. Having only two hours to get ready for his first class, an hour and a half for breakfast, he hopped out of bed and took a shower. Afterwards, he threw on some pants and a t-shirt from his trunk and a robe from his closet. He tied on his shoes and gathered up his books, shoved them in his bag along with his pens and notebooks, and walked out into the blue of the Ravenclaw common room at 7:45. Outside, he saw Tonks and Hermione, who looked as though she had been there for an hour as she had a few arbitrary books scattered around her, talking. It must have been really interesting because they didn't notice him walk up behind him or it could have been because he was just short. He had tried making himself taller, but he just kept tripping over himself. As a result, he decided to keep is natural, if short, stature.

"Good morning," Harry greeted, smiling at the two girls.

"Morning Harry," they both called and went right back to their conversation.

Harry, not wanting to be impudent, decided to sit in the chair next to Hermione and read his book on Metamorphs. He hear a few snippets of the conversation: "classes," "teachers," "personality," and "grades," making Harry assume that they were talking about the upcoming classes.

Finally, at about 8:15, Harry asked if they wanted to go down to breakfast with him.

"Alright," Hermione replied, while stuffing her books into her bag.

"I can't come," said the female prefect, "I've got to get ready for classes real quick." With her departing words, she walked towards the girls dormitories, nearly tripping on the rug by the stairs, and into her dorm.

"I guess it's just you and me then," Harry commented.

The duo walked through the portrait hole, and tried finding their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. In the end, they were glad that they had left early because when they arrived there, Professor Flitwick was already passing out the schedules. They hustled to the tables and sat down, and piled their plates with a few sausages, eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Here you are Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," Professor Flitwick quipped in his oddly squeaky voice, handing them their schedules. Looking at his schedule, Harry noted that he had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall with the Hufflepuffs first thing in the morning. From there he had alternating classes throughout the week, starting with Transfiguration Monday, Charms Tuesday, Potions Wednesday, Defense Against the Dark Arts Thursday, and Herbology Friday. Each day had three classes, excluding Wednesday, which had two classes, with lunch and small breaks in between. Also, Astronomy was twice a week at night on Tuesday and Friday, and Flying class was every Monday and Thursday. Each class was an hour and half along with breaks and lunch and dinner were an hour.

Harry looked up from his schedule to see Hermione anxiously glancing at her schedule and towards him.

"Do you want to see my schedule Hermione?" Harry enquired, with a smile.

"Yes please Harry! I have to make sure that we have the same classes together," Hermione exclaimed.

Harry didn't really understand her strife as all of the houses in the school only have around fourteen students per house and, at most, thirty students per class because of the combination of the two houses.

While Harry was pondering Hermione's pointless endeavor, the young book fanatic was assuring herself that she would not lose her friend due to the arrangement of classes. She had observed the phenomenon before among her peers in primary school, as she no other friends to keep her occupied, except her books that is. Once she sure that they had the same classes, she handed Harry back his schedule with thanks and began to eat the lukewarm breakfast piled on her plate.

At 9:00 the students were called to the first class of the first day of the school year.

After the call, the students piled out of the Great Hall in typical student fashion- everyone rushing to be the first out, thus clogging the exit. Harry, like most other Ravenclaws, waited for the mob to subside after they climbed over each other- Gryffindors being at the head. The emerald-eyed child followed after his fellow peers when the backup had nearly ended.

When Harry reached the correct classroom, he plopped down into one of the foremost chairs with Hermione at his heels.

The boy looked around the mostly immaculate classroom that had what Harry considered to be various Transfiguration depictions of a myriad of wand movements and their results: one fellow turning into an eagle and back and another changing her hair from light brown to vivacious yellow with a wave of her wand. Harry couldn't tell, having read most of his school books at the Dursley's, if the spell was a glamour or transfiguration, both considered to be highly advanced magic that his book touched upon in the introduction. With a final glance around the room, he noticed that the classroom had filled and a cat was sitting on the desk at the front of the class.

'Maybe Professor McGonagall has a soft spot for cats or perhaps it's her pet and it escaped from her rooms or something,' Harry pondered. Suddenly, the cat leaped off the desk and sifted into a woman with a strict face and her hair in a tight bun- Professor McGonagall!

The class was stunned at the feat of magic, even Harry, who now considered the real thing much more enticing than the pictures in his books, and the class immediately began to clap and mutter to each other in amazement.

After a few moments, McGonagall quieted the class with a few sparks from her wand. The students immediately sad at attention- not wanting to get detention or points taken on their first day-however, a few last comments to their friends around them still lingered until they were snuffed out by their fellow classmates.

When the room was adequately silent, McGonagall bean her first-year beginning of the year speech, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magics taught here at Hogwarts," she explained in her no-nonsense tone, "Anyone foolishly wand waving in my classroom will suffer a severe punishment for your ineptitude. You have been warned," McGonagall finished ominously. With that final note you pulled out her wand and turned to her desk and changed it to a pig and back again.

"That was inanimate to animate transfiguration. You will not be studying that complex magic until your fifth year here at Hogwarts."

The class was suitably impressed and could not wait to begin. However, the students soon learned that Professor McGonagall was indeed correct when she said they would not be getting into the advanced magics until fifth year. Their task: turn a matchstick into a needle. By the end of the class, only Hermione and Harry had managed to change their matchsticks; Hermione's was slightly silver with a slight point and Harry's was completed transfigured into a silver needle. At this, McGonagall gave a slight rare smile and commented to Harry, "Mr. Potter I am happy to say that you have gained your Father's proficiency at the subject. I expect the same exemplary work in the future." The small boy nodded and smiled, "Of course Professor; I won't disappoint you."

Professor McGonagall smiled again and stood up to address the class before the break, "Very good everyone. For those of you who didn't completely transfigure your matchstick like Mr. Potter here," Harry blushed slightly in embarrassment for being called out, "practice this in your spare time. The matchstick given to you today will suffice for your practice sessions. If you have problems, feel free to ask an older student, your Head of House, or myself for assistance," here she paused giving everyone at the door a look.

After the instructions were given, McGonagall shooed them all out of the classroom for their break.

"So Hermione," Harry started while walking to the common room, "what did you think of the class?"

"Oh it was simply wonderful Harry! Professor McGonagall is a very good teacher. During break you just have to help me with the spell."

"Hermione calm down. I will help you, but you have all week to master the spell. However, if you really want to get it done, I'll help you tonight, but for now how about we go to the library."

Hermione agreed, and they went off in search of the renowned Hogwarts library. After a half an hour of walking around aimlessly, they finally decided to ask an older student for directions. The student was a Gryffindor and jumped when Harry spoke to him, loath Harry was to admit it.

"Oh the library; figures you Ravens want to go to the library on your first day of classes but whatever," the boy stated, slightly condescending because of his seniority, "You guys weren't that far off. The library is one floor down, then take a right and walk all the way down the hall then it's to your left."

Harry thanked the boy, and quickly ran after Hermione who had run off down the stairs after the boy gave the directions. When they arrived, Harry decided to have a look at the schedule to see what classes he had later in the day. When he turned to talk to Hermione about the Flying class after lunch- not the best place to put the lesson Harry pondered- only to find that she was talking animatedly with Madam Prince, the school librarian, who, according to the other older Ravenclaws, guarded her books like a mother bear to her cubs. Harry headed over to the table but before he sat down he saw two redheads out of the corner of his eye walk into the library surreptitiously.

Because he was right in their line of sight, they quickly walked over and one began to speak, "Harry,"

"The-Boy-Who-Lived," continued the other.

"Vanquisher of the Dark Lord."

"And the crush of our little sister."

"We," one twin indicated the both of them, "are Fred," he pointed to himself.

"And George, the better looking brother."

"I don't think so brother o'mine as it is I who is the bachelor to the princesses of the school," Fred grinned in triumph.

George decided to quit the tirade and continue with the conversation, "We, young firstie, have decided to grace you with our presence."

"Why? How did you know I was here? Were you stalking me? I never knew you two swung that way," Harry said with a grin.

The two brothers quickly began to shake their heads in the negative, exclaiming a loud, "NO!" Harry giggled at their response as there was no other way for a young boy to laugh.

The yell was loud enough the merit Madam Prince's infamous glare and "SHHhhh," to the twins.

"Why my dear brother," one twin said to another, "I believe that we have been pranked."

"Duped."

"We've been speckle-dorffed."

"I agree brother of mine and by a firstie no less. He may be of use after all," Fred agreed.

Harry was quickly becoming confused by their cryptic language and asked about it.

"We, young Harry, as you probably know, are the renown school pranksters. Every generation has one. Last generation was the Marauders and this one is us!" he explained.

"Pranking is an art and therefore must be judged as such," the other continued," Every year, pranksters must create a beginning of the year prank, Christmas prank (if they are here for the Holidays), and an End of the Year Prank. Smaller pranks must be apparent throughout the year, one at least every month," the twin said, in the picture of seriousness.

"The illustrious, dashingly good looking twins before you are here to research our beginning of the year prank."

"And we want you to help because you have proved to us that you are of pranking caliber by doing us up one."

Harry was surprised at their candid statement, and thought it over. 'If I do decide to join their pranking group I get to devise pranks all though the year and possible improve my magical skills through the pranks as well. At least it'll give me something to do; I can't read all the time.'

"Alright; I'll do it. Where do we start."

From there the ghastly trio, plotted and connived a basic outline of a plot worthy of the Marauders themselves. They decided to meet in the library for research purposes until Friday at dinner when the prank will be unleashed. The prank would take place in the Great Hall and affect all of the teachers and students, even the pranksters themselves, ideally anyway.

After the hour of plotting, Harry bid the twins goodbye and made his way to Hermione. The erudite girl had buried herself in piles of books on the upcoming class. She was currently reading, "_Flying: Basic Tips and Tricks for Beginners_." Harry had forgotten to comment about the class as she was conversing with Madam Prince and he got sidetracked by the Weasley Twins and marvelous mischievous minds for pranks. Seeing that they had a half an hour before lunch and an hour lunch Harry decided to catch up on his book on Metamorphmagi and do what he called Speed Reading. Harry defined "Speed Reading" as reading as fast as he can- it had to be pretty fast considering how fast he can run- over the pager over and over again until he memorized it word for word. Since the brain only needed information to be processed three times over and over, Harry had the book memorized in the time allowed. Tomorrow, Harry decided, he would research into something similar to his "Speed Reading," to allow him to have a faster recall of the information along with the prank research of course. Perhaps he could find something similar to the effects of Yoga on the mind: control of emotions, faster memory recall, etc.

After the thirty minutes were up, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione was still frantically reading her book trying to prepare for the Flying Lesson to come. To Harry it looked like she was planning for a war, as she barely at anything, had diagrams and notes around her, and didn't stop until it was time to leave. Harry hoped that he could help her get over her fear of flying somehow. He, like Hermione, had too looked into the aspect of flying in the Wizarding world. He found it fascinating and exciting because as young child he always fanaticized about flying away from the Dursleys and finding a new home in America, France, Spain, or Bulgaria with a family that loved him. Now his dreams were slowly becoming a reality. He had friends- friends!- for the first time in his life and that was a close to family as it would get to Harry. He also, in a few short moments, will learn how to fly! He could hardly contain his excitement.

After lunch, Harry and Hermione made their way to their dorms to drop off their books because they wouldn't need them during the flying lesson. Afterwards, they headed out to the Flying pitch for the lesson. When they arrive, they spotted the Hufflepuffs in one group, their fellow Ravenclaws in another, and approximately thirty-five old, tattered brooms lying about in rows of sixteen. Ten minutes later, a woman with graying hair and yellow hawk-like eyes spoke to the class, "What are you all waiting around for? Stand next to a broom," she waves to the two rows of brooms beside her, "I am Madam Hooch, your flying instructor."

When everyone was standing next to their own broom- the muggleborns feeling particularly awkward- Madam Hooch commanded the students to raise their hands over their brooms and shout "Up!" After that small amount of instruction, dozens of students yelled, "Up!" in an odd chorus of sound which resounded around the grounds.

"Up!" Harry commanded and the broom shot straight into his waiting hand, seeming to want to be there. Harry smiled and looked over to Hermione who was giving the broom a frustrated look and slightly scowled in Harry's direction. The soon to be flying prodigy just smiled in spite of his friend's ire and tried to help her by giving what little advice that he could offer.

"I'm not sure how I did what I did, but I think you have to actually _want_ the broom to be in your hand and to _want_ to fly. You also seem to be a bit nervous so try to take a few deep breath and try again.

Hermione took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, as Harry recommended and tried to grasp the "want" to fly. She reckoned that if flying was like a swinging on a swing at the playground, it couldn't be so bad. She imagined the wind in her hair and the feeling of hanging in midair at the height of the swing. Suddenly, she felt something smack into her hand and subconsciously grasped it. The girl opened her eyes to find that the broom was in her hand _and_ she was not the last to do it! She turned to Harry and gave him a huge smile and "Thank you!" before she focused on Madam Hooch, who had begun to speak since the last person, Hannah Abbot, had gotten the broom to jump into her hand.

"Excellent students! Now mount you broom and adjust your hands so that you left hand is over your right and wait while I come around correcting any faulty grips," the flying instructor explained.

After everyone had their grips correct- some who have been flying for years had been corrected as well- Madam Hooch spoke up again to instruct them on their next exercise.

"Now, when I blow my whistle I want to all to jump, lean forward slightly, hover, then pull back slowly to float back down. On my sound; three, two, one…"

At the whistle everyone kicked off, but one student, who seemed to want to show off, shot off the ground into the sky but because the broom's control was so bad, combined with the slight wind, he was slammed into the wall of the castle from 100 feet in the air. He landed with a dull thud and a groan. Madam Hooch quickly ran over to check on the on the boy. The "Pureblooded" boy groaned again as he was levitated by hawk-eyed instructor to the Hospital Wing. She spoke to the congregated students around her," If anyone so much as get one _inch_ off the ground, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch,'" she left as her ominous words were ringing in the air.

After she left, Harry decided, in all of his wisdom, to fly as high as he dared and dive down. He figured since he was the so called "boy-who-lived," he would not get expelled because the school would risk its reputation just by expelling him. Besides, even if he did get expelled, slim that chance is, he could matriculate into another, possibly better school someplace else. Having nothing to lose, Harry mounted his broom and accelerated skyward enjoying the wind against his face and in his hair ignoring the mutters of the other students and Hermione's shout of "Harry! Get back down before you get expelled!"

Though Harry's thinking was sound, there was one aspect that he had forgotten. Murphy's Law: anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

Because he was _Harry Potter_ and a celebrity in the Wizarding world, his generation grew up learning about him- some things true, some things not- and because of these factors, everyone wanted to be like him. The phenomenon was much like a high school student wanting to be like a football player or singer he saw on television. Therefore, everyone took off flying into the sky, however, many, mostly muggleborns, stayed low to the ground to prevent injury.

After flying for a minute, Harry noticed other _people_ flying in the air with him. It was not something he had ever expected or planned to happen. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry continued to rise, forcing the broom up. For a few moments, he felt as though he was rising up instead of the broom, but simply chalked it up to his imagination. When he was high enough, he went into a dive, concentrating on a spot next to Hermione's bushy hair, who had landed shortly after taking off, as a focal point to land. Harry aimed the broom downward and leaned forward as far as he could go. The broom blasted down. The wind flapped around him and on his face, ruffling his clothes and hair. He landed right where he intended and startled Hermione who quickly began to scold him on his stupidity and how he "could have broken his neck" and "scared her half to death."

After he realized how much Hermione really cared for him, he quickly apologized and gave her a quick hug to reassure her he was okay. Suddenly, the doors blasted open and Professor McGonagall rushed out to the Pitch. Everyone was still in the air, but quickly dropped down after seeing the look on the Transfiguration professor's face. McGonagall was scowling at the lot of them and quickly began to berate them, "Of all the things I seen in my days that was one of the most imprudent stunts I've ever witnessed. You all could have broken your necks!" Hermione looked down here in embarrassment as Harry elbowed her in the shoulder jokingly.

McGonagall's tirade continued until Madam Hooch got back at the end of her speech, "…Fifty points from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs for you sheer recklessness!"

"I can take it from here Minerva," Madam Hooch assured, "I can take it from here."

After the strict professor departed, Madam Hooch too gave her own lecture, which at the end the classes were sufficiently cowed and were not planning on any misadventures with a broom anytime soon. When the class was over, all of the students put their brooms away in the broom cupboard indicated by Madam Hooch, and headed off toward the castle. Since they were on break, Harry and Hermione headed towards the great lake to view more of the famous lake than they did when they arrived.

When they got there, they spotted a lone tree that had nice, cool atmosphere and seemed to be a perfect place to study outside. They walked around the lake once and witnessed various flora and fauna. In their trek around the lake they spotted a hut off towards the Forbidden forest. Deciding to see who lived there, they knocked on the large door. A second later, they hear loud, booming barks coming from behind and a gruff voice saying, "Back, Fang, back!"

The door opened to reveal a giant of a man. He wore a thick overcoat and had a long black beard. Harry, himself, only came up to the man's hip! He also remembered him from the station where he guided all of the first years to the boats that crossed the lake to Hogwarts. Though the man looked intimidating, Hagrid, the name he introduced himself with, really gave the saying "Gentle Giant" its meaning. He quickly ushered the duo into his hut, where the boarhound, Fang, like his master, greeted them kindly, although with more slobber. Wiping themselves with their robes, Harry and Hermione sat down at the large table offered to them.

"Now what can I do fer ya?" Hagrid asked.

"Nothing really Mr. Hagrid," Hermione began, "We just wanted to see who lived out here and decided to say 'Hello.'"

"Now, not of that Mis'r. Hagrid will do fine," he waved his hand dismissively.

"What do you do out here Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Well, 'm the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds 'ere at 'ogwarts and take care of the animals that live in the forest. Been here since Dumbledore gave me the job in me third year af'er I was expelled," Hagrid told them bashfully.

Harry sensing that the topic was a sore one for Hagrid, decided to talk of other things, "What else do you do around here Hagrid?"

"Well I grow the pumpkins fer 'olloween and set up the Chris'mas trees in December."

"That sounds nice Hagrid. Do you think I could help you one day?"

"Sure, sure, 'arry. That sounds great. Knew ya, since you were just a littl' tyke. Yer mum and dad too, great folks, yer parents."

"You knew my Mum and Dad. What can you tell me about them!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well let's see, yer mum had a right fire in 'er, stood up fer eve'rythin' she believed in. Yer dad was a right good man. Always joking and laughing. Drove yer mum wild, he did. Who's your friend 'arry? I don' think I've met 'er."

"Oh, sorry, this is Hermione. I met her on the train coming to Hogwarts. She's really smart and nice," Hermione blushed at the praise and said a polite, "Hello Hagrid."

"A'right then. Good ter see you two but I 'ave to get back to work. Come visit anytime you want," Hagrid told them amiably.

Realizing that they spent so much time walking around and talking with Hagrid, Hermione and Harry made their way to dinner to eat after an exhausting first day.

After the scrumptious dinner of roast beef, potatoes, green beans, corn, and treacle tart, Harry was sated and decided to explore the castle with Hermione. They headed up the stairs, deciding _if_ they got lost, they would head down to the first floor to start again from the Great Hall. They explored the first, second, third- avoiding the "corridor on the right hand side" that promised death to any that wandered there-, and fourth floors until Hermione finally got tired of walking and headed to the Ravenclaw common room, two hours until curfew.

"Alright Hermione, I meet up with you in the common room in an hour to work over the spell okay?"

"Okay Harry. See you in an hour. _Don't_ be late."

Harry laughed and walked down the hall while Hermione walked down the other with a slight smile on her face.

The young superhuman explorer, wandered around for a half an hour before he stumbled upon someone he never wanted to meet again: Mr. Filch and his sidekick Mrs. Norris. Upon meeting the man, Mr. Filch immediately began to question him, "What are you doing wandering in the halls boy? Planning on causing trouble for me I recon. Why aren't you with the other little snots you call friends eh?"

Mr. Filch continued to ask all sorts of questions, until he ended with, "If I catch you doing trouble boy, I'll hang you up by your ankles in the dungeons. Always, keep 'em oiled just in case.." With that ominous, and slightly disturbing note, Filch walked away calling after his cat, "Come my Precious. Continue to search the halls for the troublemaking slime. Keep a lookout for Peeves as well my sweet."

They odd duo parted ways at the end of the hallway, and Harry left standing there staring in shock at what just happened with his mouth agape. Looking down at his watch for the time, he gave a start and realized that caretaker had taken up his time and it was nearly time to meet Hermione. Looking around for anything that could spot him- including any portraits- Harry sped to the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance and gave the answer to the riddle, "The man cheated in a card game," and quickly walked inside and met Hermione who was waiting anxiously for him.

"Harry! Come on. We have to get started. We only have until nine before we need to get ready for bed!" the girl urged restlessly.

"Okay! Okay! Just pull out your wand and matchstick. I'll be right there."

After Hermione pulled what the aforementioned items, Harry started to instruct her from what he read in his book and from his first experience with Transfiguration.

"Alright," Harry began, "I don't know if it'll work every time but from what I've done and read you have to convince whatever you are transfiguring that it is actually something else. This is where your magic comes in. It communicates for you, you just have to have the will and want for the item to change. Take the matchstick for example. It has straight line that a needle has, but just not the composition. You have to convince it that it is a needle by picturing its new form in your mind as hard as you can. Then let that image "flow" into your magic to influence the change."

Hermione had a look of concentration on her face for a moment, then waved her wand and the matchstick transfigures into a blunted silver needle.

At her look of disappointment, Harry explained further, "I guess you have to picture more than its look but it characteristics as well. The needle is pointy, so you have to implant that into the picture in your mind, that way it's not blunt like a matchstick."

Again, Hermione had an intense look on her face and waved her wand again and quickly squealed in joy and hugged Harry tight.

"You're welcome Hermione, but I'd rather make it to tomorrow if you don't mind," he said in a joking manner.

Hermione quickly released him and blushed. She gathered up her things, and wished him goodnight with another hug and a "thank you."

Harry, seeing that a half an hour had passed, wandered up to his assigned room and got ready for bed. He changed into his pajamas and hopped into bed after getting all of things ready for the next morning.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I can't really say that I like how it turned out. It seemed a bit fast to me. Perhaps more detail is in order. The flight lesson didn't make me too happy either; I just didn't like the way it turned out. Anyway, check my profile to vote in the poll to help decide Dumbledore's personality. Votes must be in before the 5****th**** chapter. Also, I need recommendations for a Prank as I have no comedic sense at all. Please help! Review if you feel you want to as the prank will be mediocre if you don't.**

**-Michael :D**

**(BYoshi1993)**


End file.
